Lost In Space
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Ron meets back up with The Doctor and Rose and their new five month old daughter. Meanwhile Heather learns a very important lesson about telling the truth. Episode Twenty-Eight in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Back to School

The Easter holidays were over and Tobey and Eve were headed back to Hogwarts with Snape, Ron, and Hermione. After Harry dropped them off with their luggage at King's Cross station and he dropped Teddy and Heather off at charm school he went to work. Aaron had brought in his new son to show to David who was busy giving him a bottle as Harry stepped inside his office.

David smiled down at the little baby inside his arms unaware that Harry was even there. "Wow I can't believe it. He's not even a month old yet and he's already almost as big as Bobbie is." He said.

"I know. He's a pretty big baby." Aaron admitted with a grin when suddenly he saw Harry out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at him. "Oh hey Harry. I brought Danny in today." He said as Harry grinned and nodded.

"Yeah I've noticed. So how is fatherhood?" he asked him.

"Well I'm not going to lie to you it isn't easy. All Danny wants to do during the day when he isn't eating or pooping is sleep, and then he has Brittany and I up all night. The dogs aren't happy about it either since he spends most of the night crying." He explained.

"Yeah, babies will do that." Harry said. "So anyway, what do you want me to do today?" he questioned David.

"Well, I think it's time that Lucky and his adoptive brothers and sisters started getting used to water. Why don't you go ahead and fill up a tiny plastic pool of water and allow them to start learning how to swim since they are almost two years old now and pretty soon they'll be too big for it altogether." He said as Danny stopped drinking his milk and David brought him up to the towel that he had up on his shoulder so that he could burp him.

"Be careful whatever goes inside of him usually winds up going out again through another end." Aaron warned him as Harry silently nodded and turned to leave the office.

"I know, why do you think that I've come prepared? I have one of these remember?" David said.

"True, but yours doesn't try to squirt you when you change her diaper." Aaron pointed out.

"True." David said giving a tiny little chuckle as he patted Danny on the back gently and that's when sure enough he spat out his milk again all over his shoulder.

"Daniel,.." Aaron began impatiently. "how are you ever going to get any bigger if you never let your food stay inside your stomach long enough to digest it?" he questioned him as the baby let out a grunt.

"Don't worry, he's obviously still getting food in there if he's still able to poop like that." David said wrinkling his nose and making a disgusted face.

"Here," Aaron began offering out his arms. "give him to me. I'll take him back into the men's room to change him." He said.

"Be my guest and do it quick before the smoke alarm goes off." David told him as he handed the baby over to him and then Danny began to cry.

"It's alright son, Daddy's going to get you all cleaned up." Aaron reassured him as he pressed his lips to the baby's forehead and kissed it before he turned around and left the room hushing him along the way.

 _…_ _._

Later on that afternoon Harry picked Teddy and Heather up from charm school. He turned his head to smile back at them as the door opened and they climbed into the backseat. "Hullo, how was school?" he asked them as Heather silently handed him a piece of paper. "What's this for?" he asked her.

"Heather was bad in school today, she told a lie to the teacher." Teddy told him as Harry glanced down at the piece of paper and found that he was right as it had been a note from the teacher explaining the situation.

"Heather, according to this you didn't get your homework done last night." Harry began with a shake of his head. "When I specifically asked you whether or not you finished it you told me that you did. So that means not only did you lie to your teacher but you lied to me and I let you stay up later last night because I believed you." He said.

"I know, I'm sorry Harry." She told him as he nodded at her.

"Well, I know you are but you're going to go to bed early tonight instead and every night this week. No videogames or telllie either. Do you understand?" he questioned her as she nodded at him. "Good, but I'm not happy with your behavior at all. I'm also going to send an owl to Dad about this as soon as I can." He said as he handed the note back to her. "I'll sign this for you when we get home." He told her before he pulled the car out of park and stepped on the accelerator and pulled away from the curb before he drove away.

Meanwhile Tobey, Eve, Ron, and Hermione shared a compartment together on the Hogwarts Express. "Just think, in a couple more months we'll be going home for the summer." Eve said excitedly.

"I know, and then you'll get a chance to go to Hogsmeade next year." Tobey reminded her as Hermione smiled at them.

"You guys really are growing up so fast, aren't they Ron?" she questioned him as she turned to look at him while Eve turned her head to look out the window. "Ron?" she questioned him louder when he didn't respond since he had his nose buried inside a magazine.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day where Hermione Granger would try and get somebody to stop reading." Eve said as she turned her head back to look at her and grinned slyly.

"What?" Ron wondered as Hermione just simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Never mind." She said before she caught a glimpse of the cover and realized that it was about aliens. Then she saw something that looked oddly familiar to her. It was a big blue police box that had a man and a woman standing on either side of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Surprise Present

"Where have I seen them before?" she questioned while she cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Eve asked her.

"I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure that I know them." She said.

"Hermione, I think you've been spending way too much time at the stables lately. You're breathing too much horse manure into your lungs." Eve told her.

"Don't be ridiculous. Your brother spends more time down there than I do and he's perfectly fine." She began. "Besides, we're going back to Hogwarts now. It's Professor Granger remember?" she said as Eve rolled her eyes while Hermione turned her head to look out the window while Ron continued to read.

 _….._

"Alright Heather go to your room. I don't want to see you again until supper." Harry told her as soon as they had got home. Teddy snickered.

"Ooh,.. burn!" he exclaimed as she quickly hurried down the hallway and Harry turned his head and narrowed his eyebrows while glaring at him.

"So I suppose you think this funny. Forgive me for saying this but I've noticed that you haven't given me your report card yet." He told him as Teddy sighed heavily and dug it out of his pocket for Harry to read. Harry glanced down at the sheet of paper to find to his surprise that he had mostly O's and E's with a few A's. However that's when he spotted a note that his teacher had wrote.

 _Teddy's an excellent student but he needs to learn to control his talking in class and keep his eyes on his own paper._

 _Ms. Fiona Snyder_

"It appears that you need to stop being such a chatterbox and cheater." Harry told him as he glanced back up at up at him and Teddy dropped his jaw down with pure astonishment and disbelief.

"I don't believe this! My own brother thinks I'm a cheat! I can't help it, all of the other kids want me to check their work for them! And then they ask me questions and I _have_ to talk!" he cried as Harry's thoughts instantly flashed back to Hermione.

"That's not the point, your teacher has given you detentions before and she also says the next time that she catches you cheating she's going to have to suspend you. If that happens you'll be grounded for a month." Harry told him.

"What!? But why!? That's unfair!" he exclaimed but Harry just quickly shook his head at him.

"I'm sorry but fairs are for tourists, and you know what Mum always used to say. Life's not fair until you get to Heaven which isn't for sure yet until you start repenting." He told him.

"Stop preaching! It's not Sunday!" Teddy yelled back at him with a quick shake of his head. "Besides, you're not my mother or my father! I wish that you would just stop trying to act like them and be my brother!" he hollered before he quickly turned around and hurried down the hallway.

"Theodore Elijah Franklin!" Harry scolded before the little boy entered his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Harry heaved a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes. "Children!" he exclaimed while throwing his arms up into the air before he started pacing the living room. "I don't get it! What else am I supposed to do to get through to them!? Why didn't Mum give me an instruction booklet before she died!?" he muttered under his breath before he passed by the window.

That's when something caught his eye. He looked up and saw a great big blue police box standing outside a crossed the street from him. "Where have I seen that before?" he wondered aloud to himself when suddenly the doorbell rang and he went to go answer it. "Hullo?" he questioned as he opened it but there was nobody there. That is until he peered down at the tiny little pink basket down at his feet.

A little girl was sleeping under a little pink blanket and clutching an envelope inside her fingers. "Oh no, you have _got_ to be kidding me." He mumbled before he grabbed the envelope out of her hand and tore it open and then read it silently to himself.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I am sorry to bother you but I don't know where else to turn. This is my daughter Carole. Since mine and her father's life is in danger and I'm afraid that neither of us are going to make it, please take care of her. It would mean a great deal to me and The Doctor._

 _Rose "Tyler" Smith_

Several questions were racing through Harry's mind. It didn't seem to matter anymore that Rose had gotten his surname wrong. The fact of the matter was that there was a baby on his doorstep and her parents had just expected him to take care of her. He had to admit that she did look really cute with her curly blonde hair and the pink and white bonnet that she wore on the top of her head with a matching pink bow, but who were these people and why did they expect _him_ to take care of her.

That's when suddenly his mind flashed back to about a couple of years ago when he had been stuck in an alternate dimension and that's when it hit him. All of a sudden Carole opened her eyes and began to cry flail her arms around. Harry saw that she also had pink nail polish on her fingernails and she was starting to teethe. "Oh crap!" he exclaimed as he picked up the basket and carried it inside.

Zip started to whimper while the baby continued to cry and shriek on the top of her lungs since the puppy didn't understand what this little creature was let alone why she was making such a racket. As Harry sat the basket on top of the table after making sure the front door was shut and locked properly, Teddy and Heather rushed out of their bedrooms. "Is that a baby?" Heather wondered.

"Of course it is stupid!" Teddy told her.

"Listen guys, I really don't have time to deal with you both right now." Harry told them.

"Where did the baby come from Harry?" Heather asked him.

"I'm not sure. I mean I think I know,.. but." He began as he searched the basket for a baby bottle and sure enough he found one. "Right now I just have to get this quiet before I figure out what to do with her." He said before he entered the kitchen to warm up her formula.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Prophecy

Later on that evening Harry took Carole back into the bedroom to change her diaper. Her beautiful blue eyes blinked up at him while he tore into her diaper. That's when suddenly the telephone rang. "I'll get it!" Teddy cried while he raced to the phone as Harry slid Carole's diaper off her bottom before he folded it up and threw it away.

"Hullo?" Teddy answered.

"Hey Teddy, Ron Weasley. Is Harry there?" the voice on the other line wondered.

"Sorry he's busy changing Carole's nappy right now." Teddy told him.

"Oh." Ron began. "Who's Carole?" he asked him but Teddy simply just shrugged.

"I don't know. She's just some baby that was left on our doorstep." He told him.

"What!?" Ron cried with pure and utter astonishment and disbelief when suddenly Harry walked back down the hallway with the tiny baby at his hip.

"Teddy, who is that? Who's on the phone?" he asked him.

"Ron." Teddy told him while he held the phone out for him. Harry took it with his free hand before he carried the baby over to the table with his other hand and sat her down inside the highchair.

"Hullo?" he answered.

"Hey Harry, did I just hear that right? Did your brother just tell me that a _baby_ was left on your doorstep?" he wondered as Harry nodded.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well did you call the police or something?" Ron asked him.

"No. I haven't figured out what to do with her yet. I mean her mother left me a note that she wanted me to take care of her." He explained.

"Well, why you?"

"Because I know who her mother is, her father too. I've met them before. They're the ones who left me in that alternate dimension and they're the reason that I met Jenny." Harry told him.

"And after all that, they expect you to raise their kid now!?" Ron questioned him with disbelief when suddenly Carole closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and began to cry again.

"I'm sorry I have to go and feed her. Talk to you later." Harry told him before he hung up.

Meanwhile Ron stared down at the phone as the line went dead and all he heard was a dial tone before he reluctantly hung up. As soon as he turned around he was face to face with Hermione. "You're never going to believe this but Harry's taking care of some strange baby that just showed up." He told her.

"Actually Ron, believe it or not,.. I do." She began before she turned back around and watched as The Doctor and Rose entered the room.

"You two again!? What are _you_ doing here!? And what's the big idea of abandoning your kid like that!?" he hollered as Rose heaved a heavy sad sigh.

"Neither of us wanted to leave her. We love her more than anything else in the world. It's just that our lives are in danger and my mother isn't getting any younger and she's in no position to raise a child right now." She told him.

"Neither is Harry! The only reason that he offered to help his father raise his brothers and sisters is because we're there to help him and they're old enough now that they don't need his constant attention! Besides, what do you mean that your lives are in danger!?" Ron exclaimed. "And how did you even get back here in the first place!?" he cried.

"Please Ron, calm down." Hermione told him.

"Yes, please just listen to me and let me explain." The Doctor began.

"Fine! I'm all ears! And let me tell you something, it better be good!" Ron told him while he crossed his arms and glared at him.

"As you already know there are many different alternate dimensions in the world." The Doctor began again.

"Of course I do! Because you both deserted Harry in one of them!" Ron hollered as Hermione placed a finger to her lips and hushed him.

"Let him finish!" she snapped inside a whisper.

"That was nothing more than a terrible accident and we didn't realize what we were doing at the time." The Doctor told him with a shake of his head. "Anyway, as you also know I am a time lord which means that I travel through time. Time is another dimension in itself and my wife and I just got back from the end of the world, and let me tell you something, it isn't long from now." He said with another shake of his head.

"You mean Armageddon?" Ron questioned him with uncertainty.

"Yes Ron, he does." Rose began as she took ahold of her husband's hand. "Carole might look like it on the outside but she's not a normal human being, unlike you she isn't even human at all. Well I guess she might be a little bit but that isn't the point. Carole is a time lady. Not only is she one of the first female time lords in centuries but she is one of the last of her species. There is a prophecy that talks about her becoming queen of the time lords and finally saving her race someday." She explained.

"So? That's good isn't it?" Ron asked her as The Doctor suddenly heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh.

"I'm afraid not. You see there is talks amongst other aliens and space creatures called the Daleks of the second coming of a time war. The first one is what killed all of the other time lords in the first place. The truth of the matter is, if Carole grows up, then she'll be the one to destroy them in the end. And the Daleks won't stop at anything to make sure that that doesn't happen. Since Rose and I have been making earth our home now for the last couple of years I do believe the war will occur on earth which means that all of our lives are in danger." He explained.

"So that's it then? We can't do anything to stop it from happening?" Ron asked him.

"Actually as it turns out we can." Rose began. "The prophecy also says that the only way this can be avoided is through the means of a very powerful sorcerer." She told him.

"That sounds like Harry." Ron said.

"I know it does but I sincerely think that it can be talking about any witch or wizard and that's where we need your help. If we have any hopes of saving the planet you're it." The Doctor told him.

"But why do you need me?!" Ron asked him.

"Because you just said it yourself. We already have caused Harry enough problems. And I need him to take care of Carole just in case something happens to us. I know that she will be safe with him. Especially if she never even knows her true destiny. As hard as it is I only want what's best for my daughter." Rose told him.

"Oh,.. alright I'll help you! I still don't see what good I'll be able to do though! And you still haven't told me how you were even able to get back to Hogwarts in the first place." He said.

"The prophecy speaks of a wizard and the TARDIS knows it as well as everything else in the past, present, and future." The Doctor told him before he and Rose turned around and left the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Making Our Own Choices

Ron turned over to look at Hermione. "Hermione, you've hardly said anything this entire time." He pointed out.

"That's because I really don't think there's much _to_ say to tell you the truth." She told him.

"Look Hermione, I don't want to go with those weirdos any more than you want me to. But they basically just said that the end of the world is falling upon us and there's so much more that I want to be able to do with my life and to be able to spend it with you and Harry and everyone else that we know and love." He told her.

"I know, it's just that well,.. I think we should go and talk to Snape about this before we do anything else." She said.

"You're joking right?" Ron questioned her. "What are we supposed to tell him? These two aliens basically told us that Christ is coming back and left Harry to deal with the concept of raising their daughter if they manage to escape and oh yeah the world's coming to an end. I mean I'm all in for wanting to go to Heaven someday to see Jesus, I'm just not ready to bite the big one this soon." He told her before realizing that her eyes were full of tears.

"Fine! Just go then!" she shouted at him before she grabbed a handful of floo powder and disappeared through the fireplace.

"Wait Hermione!" Ron cried as he chased right after her. That's when suddenly they found themselves back in Harry's living room. From the looks of things Teddy and Heather were already in bed as Harry sat upon the chair feeding Carole a bottle. He glanced up at his friends as they came through his living room.

"Ron? Hermione? What are you guys doing here?" he asked them. "I thought that you were at Hogwarts."

"We were." Ron began. "That's when we ran into Karen's parents and they told us that the world's coming to an end." He told him while he pointed at the baby who was continuing to suck her milk while she placed a tiny little hand against it and slowly started to fall asleep. Hermione simply just rolled her eyes at him.

"Her name's Carole Ronald." She told him impatiently.

"Whatever, that's not the point." He began again. "The point is now they want me to go up into space with them." He said.

"What?" Harry questioned with uncertainty but Ron waved a hand at him.

"Forget Harry, if you don't want to take care of Carrie you could always dump her in an orphanage." He said. "Otherwise it looks like you're stuck with her then." He told him as Harry glared at him.

"First of all her name is Carole." He told him hotly. "Second of all, I would _never_ do that to her. I might not have expected to enter fatherhood this soon but I'm not a monster." He told him.

"I never said that you were, I just feel sorry that her mother basically dumped her on you without giving you a choice in the matter." Ron said as Harry finally set the bottle down on the coffee table.

"I better get her to bed. Clearly she's not going to eat anymore. Teddy and Heather have already been in bed for hours now."

"Really? I thought that they're usually in bed at nine." Ron said looking at the clock realizing it was a quarter till eleven.

"Yeah, but they went to bed early tonight because Heather told a lie to her teacher and Teddy started talking back to me when I scolded him for cheating in class." Harry told him as he stood back up and started carrying Carole towards the hallway.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Ron questioned him as he and Hermione started to follow him.

"Well first of all I'm going to have to get a babysitter since I have to go to work tomorrow and second of all it really is up to you to decide if you want to save the world. Why are you asking me about it anyway?" Harry asked him.

"Because you do it all of the time!" Ron exclaimed while Hermione placed a finger to her lips and hushed him. Harry laid Carole down inside the crib before he quickly turned around and quietly shut the door again behind him.

"Correction, I've only saved the wizarding world before, not the whole entire world. But I'm going to bed now so you'll have to do what you feel in your heart is right." Harry told him as he turned around and walked away leaving Ron and Hermione standing there by themselves looking at each other.

"Look Hermione, you know that I love you and my only priority in life is to make you first." He told her.

"What about the fact that we're all going to die?" she asked him as Ron just simply scoffed at her.

"We don't know that for sure, we don't even know if they're really aliens. For all we know they could very well be a couple of loonies. Besides, even if we _were_ going to die at least we'll die knowing the fact that we both really love each other. Then we'll have all of eternity to spend together." He told her as Hermione smiled at him.

"Oh Ron, you might not be the wisest person on the planet but you sure can be romantic sometimes." She told him as he smiled back at her.

"Thanks,.. I think." He told her.

"Well anyway, the choice is entirely up to you. If you want to go to outer space and become a spaceman hero, I say go for it. I'll be there to support you whatever you decide." She told him.

"Thanks Hermione." He told her while he took ahold of her hand and leaned forward to give her a quick kiss on the lips which she exchanged. Then they both turned back towards the fireplace and grabbing ahold of some floo powder Ron commanded it to take them back to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Big Bombshell

The next morning Harry went into work and ran into Aaron shoveling dragon manure. "Oh hey Harry, thank God it's Friday. I can't wait to spend the entire weekend with my little boy." He said. "So are you back here to shovel manure too?" he wondered.

"Yeah, but I don't mind because I really wanted to talk to you anyway. Ron's going to be the very first wizard astronaut." Harry told him.

"What?" Aaron questioned him with uncertainty and disbelief before Harry started telling him the whole entire story about The Doctor and Rose.

"So they left me in charge of looking after their five month old daughter. Which I really don't mind babysitting her, I mean I babysit my godson all the time. But I'm in no position to raise a child right now when I've got two jobs and four other children to care for along with a horse and a happy. Not to mention the fact that I also work on my music whenever I find the time, and The Doctor and Rose are both atheists so I'm not sure it's such a wise idea bringing her up anyway since I'm as religious as it gets." Harry finished.

"Wow, I sure hope that everything goes alright for you guys. And I really hope the world doesn't end anytime soon. Especially since I just became a father and I want to be around to see Danny grow up into a little boy before he blossoms into a young adolescent until he finally becomes a man and has children of his own. Not to mention that I want to give him some little brothers and sisters along the way." Aaron told him.

"I don't think you should have anything to worry about. The Bible says that only Jesus knows when He's coming back." Harry assured him.

"I know, so why did you let Ron go?" Aaron asked him.

"Because I told him that he needed to make his own choices. You know that I never force my beliefs or opinions on anyone. Besides, who knows? I could be wrong. It's been known to happen before." Harry said as his thoughts automatically drifted over to Voldemort.

"What are you talking about?" Aaron asked him as a moment of silence fell between them before Harry spoke again.

"Nothing. It's just that only God knows everything and you never know. They could be right for all we know, and if that's the case then I hope that they're able to stop it from happening. At least while we're still on this earth." He told him before he grabbed ahold of a shovel and helped Aaron dispose of the dragon feces into the wheel barrel.

 _…_

Eve sat down at a table a crossed from Tobey. "So did you hear what happened to Ron last night?" she asked him.

"No, what?" he wondered.

"He's going to go into outer space to help a couple of aliens make a prophecy come true." She explained.

"Really? Maybe he isn't too different from Harry after all then." He said while they started working on their homework together while meanwhile Ron, Hermione, The Doctor, and Rose were outside gathered around the TARDIS.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful and you'll find a way to come back to me." Hermione said.

"I will Hermione, I promise." He told her before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest and then closed his eyes while he started to kiss her. Hermione closed her own eyes while she kissed him back before they broke apart a few minutes later.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He told her as she took a step back and watched as The Doctor dug out his sonic screwdriver and opened the TARDIS doors with it. He, Rose, and Ron stepped inside it. Then before she knew it the doors closed behind them and they started to disappear. That's when all of a sudden Snape stepped out of Hagrid's cabin and went to go greet her.

"What happened? I could have sworn that I heard other voices out here." He said.

"That's because you did. Ron just left with The Doctor and his wife." Hermione told him.

"Left where? What are you talking about?" he asked her anxiously.

"They took him to outer space." She told him as she pointed up at the sky above their heads. Snape simply just stared at her with complete and utter horror and astonishment while his jaw dropped down in complete disbelief.

 **To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Trapped

"I'm sorry Hermione, I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say that Ron went into outer space?" Snape questioned her as she nodded silently. "Well in that case I'm not sure whose crazier, Ron for leaving or for the two aliens taking him with them. That is if they truly were aliens." He said as Hermione nodded again.

"They are." She began. "They're the same aliens who left Harry in that alternate dimension." She told him as the panicked and worried expression on his face began to grow. Snape felt his heart begin to pound frantically against his chest.

"And you just _let_ them take him!? What if he gets stuck up there or something!?" he cried before he paused for a moment. "Actually, now that I think of it that doesn't sound like a bad idea." He said before he quickly shook his head. "No! This is absurd! Ron is your boyfriend and one of mine and Harry's best friends! How could you just let him leave like that!?" he cried as she took a deep breath and sighed.

"I didn't have much of a choice. If Ron didn't go the whole world would be coming to an end." She told him.

"I beg your pardon?" he questioned her as she heaved another deep and heavy sad sigh.

"Never mind. The point is that even though this is really hard for me I have faith in him." She told him.

"You must, you must have _great_ faith in him. I mean no offense or anything Hermione but Weasley and machinery don't necessarily mix. Actually, they don't mix. At all." He said as Hermione rolled her eyes and taking another deep breath started walking away wondering how she was going to manage Hogwarts all by herself.

Meanwhile Harry had been taking Carole for a walk in the park. As he pushed her stroller along suddenly an owl that he recognized to be the same one that Derek had used the last time that he had written to him swooped down overhead and dropped an envelope inside Carole's lap. Harry quickly stopped and grabbed it from her before she could damage it in any way.

That's when suddenly Aaron and Brittany bumped into them pushing Danny's carriage. "Who's that from Harry?" Aaron asked him as they stopped right in front of him. Both babies were busily sucking their pacifiers except Danny was falling asleep while he sucked and Carole was wide awake.

"Derek." He replied while he tore inside the envelope and let the letter drop inside his hands. "It says dear Harry, Casey finally learned how to ride a bicycle and I have to say that you would have never guessed that she didn't know how to ride one a month ago. She's pretty good at it now. Luckily she had a great teacher! Anyway, tell everyone I said hi and give my love to the Parkers. I'll probably write again a least once this summer and then I'll update you from time to time about Tracey's first year at Ivermorny. Derek." He read aloud.

"What's Ivermorny?" Aaron asked him but Harry simply just shrugged.

"I dunno. It's probably an American wizarding school." He said when suddenly Carole began to cry. "Sorry, she probably needs changed. She ate about an hour ago. Usually it doesn't take this long. All of her food seems to go right through her whether or not it's solid or liquid." He said as he turned around and pushed the stroller away before Danny woke up. Then Brittany having that same fear started pushing the carriage again.

 _...….._

"Are you sure you know what you're doing then?" Ron questioned while The Doctor was busy at the controls.

"Oh don't worry, even though I don't always know what he's doing he sure does. I've been with him for years." Rose told him with a wave of her hand. "You just start getting use to these things when you're a companion."

"That makes you sound like a dog or something." Ron said as Rose giggled.

"I know, that's just what we're called when we travel with him." She said.

"Well in that case there probably won't be any more companions if you're married now." Ron said.

"Don't be ridiculous. Just because we're married doesn't mean we can't have friends." The Doctor said before he pulled back a final lever. "Ah, now that should do the trick." He said.

"Where are we going anyway, where are you taking us?" Ron asked him.

"To Skaro, the home planet of the Daleks. If we want to stop this time war from ever taking place then we have to go straight to the main source to the people, or in this case aliens who are in charge of making it happen." The Doctor explained.

"Well alright, I just hope that it's quick. I'm starving! Besides, I have a girlfriend waiting for me!" Ron exclaimed.

"I've got a baby waiting for me." Rose pointed out as The Doctor quickly withdrew his sonic screwdriver again.

"Don't worry Rose, Carole will be back with us before we know it." He began as he started walking over to her and then turned to look at Ron. "And you'll be back with Hermione as soon as possible." He assured him with a slight nod before he pointed his sonic screw driver at the doors of the TARDIS. Rose got ready to step outside as soon as she heard the click. However, when it didn't come Ron turned over to look at her.

"Was something supposed to happen?" he wondered.

"Yeah, the doors were supposed to open." The Doctor told him.

"Doctor, why isn't it working?" Rose asked him.

"I'm not sure." He admitted.

"Hold on, let me try." Ron began as he withdrew his wand, cleared his throat inside his hand and pointed it at the door. "Alohomora!" he cried but when nothing happened he tried another spell that he had remember that Hermione had used before. "Bombarda!" he exclaimed and when nothing happened he turned to look back at Rose.

"Well, I hate to say it guys, but it looks like we're trapped in here." He told them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Hoping and Praying

While The Doctor, Ron, and Rose tried to figure out why they were stuck and what had caused them to be like this in the first place Hermione paced the great hall. Tobey and Eve were busy discussing the full effects of sneezing powder when all of a sudden Eve caught sight of her. "Tobey, I'm worried about Hermione. Ron hasn't come back yet and she's worried sick about him. I can tell because she hasn't eaten a thing." She told him.

She suddenly rose to her feet. "I'm going to go talk to Dad. He'll know what to do." She said but luckily for her he had already beaten her to it. "Oh never mind. He's going to talk to her right now." She said as she sat back down and watched the entire scene unfolding before her eyes.

"What's going on Hermione, I would have thought that Ron would be back by now. It isn't like him to miss out on a meal." He said.

"I know and I'm worried sick about him too. What if he's stuck somewhere in some alternate reality like Harry was?" she asked him but before he could answer her question suddenly her phone began to vibrate. Hermione quickly dug it out of her pocket and glanced down at it.

"What is it?" he questioned her.

"It's a text from Ron." She replied.

"Is he alright?" he wondered while she gave a rather loud gasp.

"No. Oh my God, he's stuck in outer space inside the TARDIS!" she exclaimed.

"Well he's a wizard isn't he? Can't he use his wand or disapparate or something?" Snape questioned her trying to hide the anxiety inside his voice while his heart sped up against his chest.

"No, he tried." She said as she took a deep breath and stuffed her cellphone back inside her pocket before she slowly turned her head away from him. "I should have gone with him." She said sadly.

"Listen Hermione, this isn't your fault. Weasley's the idiot who got himself into this mess in the first place." He told her.

"I know, I'm just worried that's all." She said while she turned back to look at him blinking away her tears.

"Come here." He told her as he wrapped a loving arm around her and tightly embraced her. "Everything's going to be alright now, trust me." He whispered while he began rubbing her back soothingly and rested his chin on the top of her head and planted a soft and tender kiss on top of it while she hugged him back.

 _….._

"I can't believe it, we just can't be stuck in here." Ron began. "I'm a wizard and you're a time lord. Why can't we use magic or the sonic screwdriver to get out?" he questioned The Doctor.

"Because somebody probably knew that I would be coming to get you and he shut us in here on purpose." He told him.

"But who would do something like that?" Rose asked him.

"Think Rose, it shouldn't be that hard to figure out." He told her as a few moments of silence fell over them.

"The Master." She realized a few moments later.

"Wait a minute, I still don't get it? Who's The Master? What's going on?" Ron inquired.

"He's like the Lord Voldemort of time lords." The Doctor began. "The Master knows the prophecy and he knows that I will never stop at anything to make sure that it comes true. So, he must have been fiddling around with the TARDIS and set it to lock anyone in who stepped inside it." He explained. "And when you lock the doors manually they never open, ever. No matter how hard a person tries." He told him with a shake of his head.

"You mean that we're stuck in here forever!?" Ron exclaimed with complete and utter astonishment and disbelief.

"No, not forever. At least not yet. I just need to find a combination that unlocks it." The Doctor told him.

"And what if you don't?" Ron wondered.

"It'll explode." He said.

"What!?" Ron cried in horror.

"But I don't like to think about that. Besides, I'll regenerate and Rose will be able to heal herself since she's part time lord now. Or part time lady rather. It's very unlikely that either one of us will die." The Doctor said.

"But I will!" Ron hollered as The Doctor started working on the combination.

"So? You believe in Heaven don't you?" he questioned him.

"Yeah, but I wasn't planning on going there just yet. I still have things down on earth that I would like to accomplish. A girlfriend and a family to take care of." He said while heaving a heavy sad sigh and slinking down to the floor with his back against the wall before he sat down.

"Don't give up yet Ron. The Doctor will find a way to save us, I'm sure he will." Rose told him as she squatted down next to him while he breathed another sigh.

"I sure hope so." He said.

 _….._

Later that evening Teddy helped Harry with the dishes while Heather, Carole, and Zip played on the floor together. That's when suddenly Heather heard crackling in the fire behind her and she let out a loud and petrified shriek as Hermione's head popped up through it. Harry stopped what he was doing and quickly turned around as he hurried into the living room. "I'm sorry Heather, I didn't mean to scare you. Is Harry there?" Hermione asked her as Harry finally appeared and knelt in front in the fireplace.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry Harry, I really didn't mean to bother you but Ron's been missing all day and I just got a text from him saying that if he didn't see me again that he loved me, and he told me to tell you that you were the best mate that he ever had." She told him.

"Why? What's going on?" he questioned her.

"He's stuck in the TARDIS with The Doctor and Rose. He said that there's a slim chance that he might not make it back because if The Doctor doesn't find the right combination it'll explode." She told him.

"What!? You're telling me this now!?" Harry cried when suddenly tears started streaming down Hermione's face.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know what else to do." She sobbed.

"It's okay, we'll figure out something." He told her.

"Just promise me something Harry." She said.

"Sure, anything." He told her.

"Promise me that you'll say a prayer for him. I mean for us. Can you do that?" she asked him as Harry nodded at her.

"Yes, of course I can." He told her before he watched her head disappear out of the flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; A Bright Idea

Ron sat on the ground eating a PB and J sandwich while Rose sat on the ground next to him and The Doctor worked swiftly and silently on trying to crack the code on the lock. Rose stared at Ron for what seemed like ages before he even realized that she was there. "What?" he questioned. "I haven't eaten since this morning and it's nearly time for bed. And since I'm not sure whether or not I'll live to see another day, I at least have to have one more meal." He told her.

"Once the doors are locked the countdown for destruction is twenty-four hours." She told him.

"Ah perfect, I'll at least make it to breakfast then." He said. Meanwhile Eve was lying wide awake inside her bed staring up at the ceiling. Although she and Ron never fully saw eye to eye a hundred percent she still cared about him, and right now she was really worried about his safety. So she decided to get up out of bed and grabbed her wand off the nightstand.

"Lumos." She whispered as the tip of her wand was suddenly lit. Then she walked out of the girls dormitory and upstairs to the boys. "Alohomora." She whispered again as she unlocked the door and pushed her way inside. All of the boys were sound asleep inside their beds and most of them were snoring. Then she walked over to Tobey's bed where Angel was sound asleep at the foot of it. "Tobey." She whispered and when he continued to sleep she whispered his name louder.

Tobey let out a petrified gasp and even though she wished that he hadn't gotten blind in the first place, she was relieved that he couldn't see the brightness in front of his eyes which would probably blind him anyway. "It's alright Tobey," she began as he quickly sat up and turned his head in the direction of his voice. "it's just me." She whispered.

"Eve? What are you doing here?" he began rubbing his eyes. "It's in the middle of the night." He said sleepily with a yawn.

"I know. I'm sorry Tobey but I couldn't sleep. I'm worried about Ron and Hermione. Ron still hasn't come back yet and Hermione is totally beside herself." She said.

"I'm worried about them too, but I don't think there is anything we can do about it." He told her.

"Actually, that's where you're wrong. I think I have an idea. C'mon." Eve said as she grabbed ahold of his arm and yanked it attempting to pull him out of bed.

"Ouch! Alright! Alright! I'm up!" he cried as Eve quickly placed a finger over her lips and hushed him.

"Do you want to wake everybody up? We have to go and see Hermione." She told him as they both exited the room together.

 _…_

Eve helped Tobey down the stairs and then they both entered Hermione's office together which sure enough she was still awake. "Tobey? Eve?" she questioned them with uncertainty. "What are you guys doing here?" she wondered.

"You'll have to talk to my sister about that." Tobey began. "I was fast asleep before she woke me up and dragged me out of bed." He told her as Eve rolled her eyes.

"Look, I only did it because I think I have a way to save Ron and The Doctor and Rose." She began before she reached inside her shirt and revealed a tiny chain necklace that had an hourglass on the bottom of it. "Remember, you gave this to me so I would have a better chance at getting all of my homework done." She said as Hermione simply just stared at it.

"What are you talking about?" Tobey asked her.

"It's a time turner Tobey, if we go back in time to stop Ron from ever entering the TARDIS in the first place, then he'll never get stuck." She explained.

"That would be a good plan Eve, except you forgot one thing." Hermione began. "The prophecy still talks about a wizard being the one from stopping the world coming to an end. So if Ron doesn't do it, then who does?" she asked her.

"I don't know!" Eve exclaimed. "You said that you wanted Ron back didn't you!?" she cried.

"Yes, but I don't want the world to come to an end either." Hermione told her.

"Neither do I." Tobey began. "Now may I _please_ go back to sleep?" he questioned groggily with another yawn when suddenly their father entered the room.

"What's going on here? Why are two of my children awake and out of bed?" he wondered.

"It's my fault Daddy. Tobey had nothing to do with it. I was just really starting to get worried about Ron and Hermione and I thought I had figured out a way to save him. I'm sorry." Eve apologized.

"Well it's perfectly natural for you to worry about them as I am too and they are two of your caregivers, but you both should really be in bed." He told her.

"But what's going to happen to them? Especially Ron. I know I've said many terrible things about him before and trust me when I say that I meant every one of them, but I don't want to lose him. Who am I going to pick on if he croaks?" she wondered.

"Gee Eve, that's almost very caring and considerate of you. But I assure you that Mr. Weasley will be just fine." He told her.

"He will?" Hermione questioned him eagerly.

"Well, how do you know?" Eve inquired.

"Well obviously he knows the shielding charm." He said.

"Of course! Just because he can't use magic on the door doesn't mean that he can't use magic at all!" Hermione exclaimed. "I don't know why I didn't think about this before!" she cried before she quickly disapparated.

"See? Everything is under control. Now I want you both going back to bed now." Snape told his children.

"But_" Eve began.

"Ron and Hermione will be alright now trust me." He told her.

"Oh okay,.. but I still don't understand what a shield charm is yet." She said.

"That's because you haven't studied it yet, you'll learn all about it in your fifth year. It's basically a spell that protects them from anything harmful. Now go to bed now." He told her as she breathed a deep and heavy sigh.

"Alright Tobey let's go." She began reluctantly with a groan while she turned her head over to the place where he was standing only to find that he had disappeared. "Tobey?" she questioned while she turned her head again and looked behind her to see the boy fast asleep inside a chair.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Reunited

Heather screamed and woke Harry up. He quickly got up out of bed and raced into her bedroom. Then he flipped on the light switch while she sat up in bed and he sat down at the foot of it. "What's wrong Heather?" he asked her.

"I had a terrible nightmare." She began. "The devil came to earth and banished all those who weren't afraid of him into Hell so that they could be with him for all of eternity." Harry wasn't sure what disturbed him more. The fact that a little seven year old girl was talking like this, or she had really expected him to believe her.

"That's it, I'm really sick of your lies young lady!" he scolded as he narrowed his eyebrows and glared at her. "I can't believe you woke me up in the first place to tell me a story like that!" he cried but she quickly shook her head.

"It's not a lie! It's the truth! And Jesus was there too, He was helping everyone fight against him. There were also a bunch of alien creatures and a couple of people that were able to change their appearances." She told him. Now Harry was really disturbed. He had thought that he was the only one who could ever make prophecies like that when he had the skill of going inside Voldemort's mind. In fact, it was this very power that had made him realize that Voldemort's spirit wasn't truly dead as he had originally thought.

As worried, upset, and frightened as he was he knew that Heather was only a little girl and she must have been feeling ten times worse than he was. After all, she looked as if she could burst into tears at any moment. "It's alright Heather, everything's going to be alright. Ron and Hermione will figure out what to do to stop this from happening. I promise." He assured her.

"Really? You do?" she questioned him anxiously while she blinked away her tears as he smiled warmly at her.

"I do. And I'm sorry for not believing you before, but that's what happens when you start telling lies. It's kind of hard to trust when you're telling the truth." He told her as she sniffed and wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry Harry, do you forgive me?" she asked him as he quickly pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course I do. You're my little sister." He told her. "But it's very late now and you "I do. And I'm sorry for not believing you before, but that's what happens when you start telling lies. It's kind of hard to trust when you're telling the truth." He told her as she sniffed and wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry Harry, do you forgive me?" she asked him as he quickly pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course I do. You're my little sister." He told her. "But it's very late now and you better be getting back to bed now." He said while he tucked her back in and kissed her forehead. "I love you goodnight." He told her as she gave a sleepy yawn and rolled over onto her side before she fell back asleep as he turned off the light and left the room.

 _…._

Ron tossed and turned inside his bed. Thoughts kept filling up his mind. He thought about Harry, Snape, and the rest of his friends and family. Although he and Snape had butted heads from time to time he knew that deep down they still loved each other. He had never been in a family (apart from maybe his own) who loved and needed each other like the Snape family did. Most of all he thought of Hermione and the way her hair smelled and her lips tasted.

He knew that he would probably never see her again. That is until they got on the other side. He breathed a deep and heavy sigh when all of a sudden out of nowhere she appeared before him. Ron quickly sat up. Although he was very excited to see her he knew that there wasn't a place for her to be that was considered as dangerous as being with him right now.

"Blimey Hermione! What are you doing here!?" he hollered as she quickly placed a finger to her lips and hushed him before she sat down beside him. "Do you want to wake everyone up!?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry Hermione. It's really good to see you, but you really shouldn't be here. This place is about to explode." He told her.

"I know." She told him.

"A bit eager to see paradise are you?" he questioned her.

"No. Snape reminded me that we're wizards. We can perform the shielding charm to save us from the explosion." She told him.

"Technically you're witch and I'm a wizard." He began. "But Lily always said that a spell is much more powerful when more than one person is conjuring it." He said as a moment of silence fell between them while they thought of Lily.

"Lily was an extraordinary witch, she really was." Hermione told him.

"So are you." He pointed out. "Even Lily said that you were one of the brightest witches that she ever met. I'm really glad that you're here Hermione. I really mean it when I say that I would be lost without you." He told her as he laid back down and she crawled into bed with him. He pulled the covers up over her and kissed her forehead while she cuddled up inside his chest. Then he rested his chin on the top of her head and planted another kiss upon it before wrapping an arm around her and drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; Another Happy Ending

The next morning Harry woke up and let Zip out before Carole woke up and started to cry. Harry went into her room and got her out of her crib to change her diaper before he carried her over to the breakfast table. Teddy and Heather were already there waiting for him as he set her down inside the highchair. "So Harry, how are Ron and Hermione?" Heather asked him.

"I,.. I don't know." He admitted truthfully. "I never heard anything from them last night." He told her although he had in fact prayed very hard for them and Ron's safety as well as his return. That's when suddenly he heard a familiar sound coming from the fireplace.

"Pst! Harry!" Harry quickly turned his head as he heard Hermione whisper his name. Then he quickly hurried into the living room and knelt back down in front of the fireplace.

"Hermione what happened?" he asked her. "Are you and Ron alright?"

"Yes Ron and I are perfectly fine. We were going to do the shielding charm to get out of the TARDIS like your father had suggested but The Doctor had found the proper combination and got us both out in time. Then Ron and I were able to use our power to give the Daleks and the other aliens a quick change of heart." She explained.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked her.

"Pretty much like you did to destroy Voldemort with your cross. It was all the love, light, and belief inside of us that stopped the second time war from happening. So since we've practically saved the world along with everyone in it, Rose is going to stop by later on today to pick up her daughter." She explained.

"Oh." Harry said.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that I've been wanting to get rid of her for so long that now I've actually gotten pretty attached to her. But Carole deserves to be with her parents. It's just that I'm really going to miss her." He admitted as she giggled. "What?" he wondered.

"Well you don't have to miss her too much." She told him.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"Because she's moving down the street with her family. And I'm sure with all of the traveling that her parents do, they're going to need a babysitter from time to time." She told him as he smiled brightly at her.

"That's brilliant." He told her truthfully.

"Yep," Hermione began as she took a deep breath. "another happy ending. Well, I've got to get going Harry. It may be a Saturday but I still have got a lot of work to do." She told him.

"Alright, see you later." He told her as she told him goodbye before her head vanished from the flames once again while he got back to his feet and walked back into the kitchen.

 **Next Time; Teddy and Heather reminisce about the times that they shared with their mother while meanwhile Harry finds himself in charge of a ten year old terror! (not a crossover)**


End file.
